


Car wash

by MezInWonderland



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MezInWonderland/pseuds/MezInWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A car wash aimed at team work ends up with two of the team getting an awful lot closer than Fury probably expected. Smutty..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car wash

Today was not going well so far. Steve was wet and virtually naked in public. Car wash; another genius idea from Fury. He said it was something to help them 'work together'. Honestly, Steve didn't see how washing dirty cars had anything to do with fighting aliens.

Without wanting to cause a fuss, though, he'd obliged with the rest of the team, even though half of them were sitting on the sidelines and drinking glasses of ice cold lemonade. 'Huh. Team work.' Steve thought.  
With a sigh, Steve held the hose to wash the suds off of their latest washed car. It was a nice color dark blue under the streaks and the dirt, a wonder why anyone would want to get it dirty. He was clad in a pair of American flag swim trunks that Tony had gotten him for his birthday last year as a joke, but had insisted he must wear due to the activities of the day.

Although there was one positive of the day. Tony himself was dressed in a light tank top and some tight shorts that showed off his muscular arms and his round bum that Steve just wanted to.. Steve cleared his throat awkwardly, as his thoughts took a decidedly more sexual track. But he couldn't be blamed! Really! It was hot.. Really hot and Tony was covered in a nice sheen of sweat making the sun glint off of him and Steve wonder how it would taste if he.. 'Steve! Stop it!' He thought to himself. Objectifying his friend without him even knowing.

Little did Steve know....

As soon as they’d arrived Tony had decided this job was too hot, too wet and decidedly not worth his effort. So now he was pretending to be bored, reading a book. He was in fact subtly watching Steve from behind his sunglasses. Fury had turned up earlier and given him the stink eye but really he should just be glad Tony turned up. He was glad he turned up though,  as he admired the sight in front of him. Steve looked... delicious.. good enough to eat. Literally.

If Tony had his way Steve wouldn’t be washing a car right now, he’d be on his back on the bonnet while Tony had his way with him. When Tony refocused his vision on Steve, he had to look away just as quickly. Steve looked obscene. Abs glistening in the sun as he bent over to wash the car. Tony would wish for him to turn to take that sight away and spare his sanity but he knew when faced the sight of Steve’s back muscles and ass would be just as nice.

Tony shifted as his shorts got a little.. well a lot.. uncomfortable. It wouldn’t do on a day like today, with the press everywhere, and Tony trying his best to become Steve’s friend and maybe woo him, for Tony to pop an unfortunate reaction and ruin everything.

It was actually a tribute to how much he wanted to be with Steve that Tony now found himself getting up and walking over to Steve to offer his help. He ignored Clint’s whipped sound and sidled up to the car.

“Need any help?”  
Steve jumped in shock before turning to Tony and looking at him sceptically.

“You want to help?” He sounded surprised.

“Shut up and give me a sponge.” He deftly caught the sponge that was thrown at him and began to work on the car. He was working away when he felt the first splash. He overlooked it and carried on working. The next one was harder to ignore and he looked up at Steve, who was washing the car innocently. The next one got his hair and that was it for Tony.

“Steve!”

“Yeah?” He didn’t even have the decency to look ashamed.

“You just got my hair wet.” Now he looked fearful. Steve ducked the sponge that was thrown at his head and hid behind the car. ‘Right.’ Tony thought. ‘Let the chase begin.’

He sped round the car, sponges in hand, ready to get Steve back. Steve was laughing easily staying ahead of Tony.  
Then Tony tripped. He hadn’t seen the hosepipe and before he knew it he was falling. He cried out. Steve turned and panicked crossed his face. Steve lurched forward and managed to keep Tony standing by pinning him to the car. They were pressed close and breathing heavily against each other. Anyone would have thought Tony would have made the first move in that situation but Steve was pressing forward, pushing his mouth softly against Tony’s. Tony shoved him back harshly, with much regret. “No!”

Steve looked horrified with himself. “Oh Tony! I’m so sorry! Oh god I’m sorry.” He backed up quickly. Tony tried to follow him but found himself slipping again, resulting in him being in the exact same position they had been moments earlier. Tony looked up at Steve, as he surrounded him. He felt warm and safe but at the same time he just wanted to rip the remainder of his clothes off and do things he had only imagined before. ‘No! This is why you pushed him away.’

Steve began to pull away again.   
“Steve no. You don’t understand.”

“I’m sorry. I.. I..” Steve wasn’t paying any attention to what he was saying. He was dripping and looking so innocent and.. ‘fuck it’ Tony thought.

“Steve.” He reached out and grabbed Steve’s bare hips. That got his attention. Wide eyes turned on Tony. That was it for him. Yeah he had wanted to woo him properly but when faced with this… well he was only a man. He pressed himself against every inch of Steve.

“I wanted to do all of this properly. I wanted to woo you and appreciate you and show you that I wanted you for more than just sex. But right now Steve you are my walking wet dream. I’ve wanted you since I was 15 and now you’re here pressed against me, wet and hard. I wanted to do it properly and I still will. But if you want me to stop, if you don’t want this, you have to tell me right now because I won’t be able to stop.”  
All Steve did was moan and pull him closer still, their bodies sliding wetly against one another. He harshly kissed Tony, pushing his tongue into Tony’s mouth, all the while making noises that made Tony convulse with pleasure. Tony could do nothing but let Steve dominate him, pressed against the car.

“Tony.” He breathed in a voice that made him weak at the knees. “Tony. I’ve wanted you forever. Then you came today, looking like sex on legs. You always do. I always want you. You can do it properly. But right now I want you. I want you wet, naked and whimpering on my bed.”

“Please.” Tony breathed. 


End file.
